1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an air flow rate detector and more particularly to an air flow rate detector used for fuel control of a motor vehicle engine utilizing a thermo sensitive film resistor.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a prior art air flow rate detector to which a thermo sensitive film resistor is applied, as described in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 1988/13419 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,008, an air flow rate detector unit and a charging current control circuit unit are provided in a separate manner.